The Other Windows No One Talks About
Hey, do people know about windows? yeah, I belive everyone and there grandma knows about Windows. what people don't know is the OTHER windows beyond the windows timeline. No, No, Not the infamous "Windows 9" or any fake bullshit, I'm talking about the secret hidden windows that has been hidden deep in the timeline. The Year was 2003, I was playing on my old windows XP and playing with some roms and emulators, when my friend called on my cell. "Hello?" I asked, while I was playing, I was a VERY energetic and VERY Multi-Person. "Hey, I bought this windows laptop, want it?" I thought for a second and I had a plan. "What's the Windows?" My Friend opened the laptop and looked. "Uhhhh.." He mumbled out. "Windows..Just Windows" I paused and asked myself "What Windows?" I shook my head and said "Send it to my adress, I'll take a look" The Next Day, the package was sent, I went over and opened the laptop. Something was wrong with the laptop, there was no logo and the "Windows" wasn't the usuall colored windows, it was more black and white then colored. I typed the account password and..and in a unsettling off moment, the speakers exploded with Windows XP start-up, like, SO LOUD that you can barely hear anythng. I slam my headphones into and continued on, I looked at the file explorer and explored more. There was NO Files, No Videos Or Music, but I did spot something which was a picture called "Windows" I clicked it and stared at the picture closely. The Picture was my friend. "Mike?!" I said in fear? suddenly, the phone ringed, I picked up the phone and answered "Hello?" all I heard was mike screaming "THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE SYSTEM32, NO, NO, NO DON'T!-" a gunshot was heard as the phone hung up. "Oooh No." I muttered. I looked into what he said in the phonecall, the system32. what I found inside was, odd. there was systemdll files but they were names of kids, adults and even teenagers. a few examples were "DAN.dll" and "MIKE.dll" I was in awe. "Are these my friends, trapped by this damn laptop?!" I thought to myself. then I noticed something, there was a DLL at the bottom. "EREBUS.DLL" I highlight and deleted it, it didn't do nothing, I tried again, nothing. I open Avast and deleted it. Suddenly, the laptop started heating up, the fans were blowing hard. I squealed in fear and dropped the laptop, the laptop was suddenly catching on fire. I grab a nearby fire hydrant and blew the hell out of the laptop. for a moment, I swear to god I heard a high pitch squeal and a voice saying "I'm coming back" I set down the hydrant, grab the remains and threw it away. thankfully my Windows XP Laptop Survived. 4 Months Later, the news came out about a demonic laptop that burns every houses and killing people. which to this day, hasn't been solved. One afternoon, In 2006, I was listening to music, when I got a textmessage, I opened the text message and my jaw dropped. "Hey, It's Me, Mike! Thanks For Saving Me!" Category:Windows Category:Lost Games Category:Computer Category:Lost OS's Category:Internet